


NSFW Jerza Short

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jerza Day, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: A short PWP, in celebration of Jerza Day. Oneshot. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is strongly advised! Read and review.





	NSFW Jerza Short

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a personal exercise I did, to get myself back into making fanfics, again. With Jerza Day happening this year, however…I couldn't help, but feel that this would be the best time to release this story anyway. I hadn't thought about a title for this story, but all I can mention is that this is a plotless story, filled with shameless smut that's dirty—in more ways than one. ;)
> 
> As usual, the following story contains graphic sexual descriptions. Reader's discretion is strongly advised!

The gentle rays of moonlight filtered through a paneled window, partially draping over the wooden floor of the dimly-lit bedroom. Small flames atop the few candles in place had served, as the only lighting inside the room—albeit, barely. There, the minimum amount of lighting revealed shadows on a wall: a pair of human-like figures seated over one another, in a much-closer embrace.

Husky breaths, and pleasured groans, echoed throughout the interior, along with the squeaking from underneath the bed.

Occupying the mattress was a female redhead, her long locks tied up into a high-tail. She steadily bounced over an upright, blue-haired male. All their clothes were strewn on the floor.

"_Ah, Jellal_," the redhead gasped, in the midst of their passionate kiss, her tongue clashing against his. She firmly laid her hands onto his broad shoulders for support, while she gently rolled her hips, in slow, controlled motions.

"_Erza_," Jellal responded with a low groan, his hands over her thick thighs to guide her, as he buckled his hips against her.

He could feel her enlarged mounds flatten against his chest, along with her protruded belly—swollen with their child, for almost seven months—right up against his abdomen. The azure-haired male groaned at the warm, wet, and silk-like sensations that greeted him, with every thrust he made.

Their bodies slick with sweat, both continued the same pace of their love-making. It went on for another brief moment, before Jellal could sense the much-familiar tingling that built up in the base of his spine. Coupled with the throbbing of his shaft that intensified, he knew that he wouldn't last for longer.

Lips slanted over one another again, a gasping cry from Erza was suppressed, as Jellal rolled them over. Finding himself atop his pregnant lover, he took hold of her thighs, and spread them slightly apart.

The scarlet-haired woman threw her head back, with an ecstatic moan, when she felt him drive his hips further into her. Bracing her hands onto his upper arms, Erza watched the wincing face of her cobalt-haired paramour, as he struggled to control himself from reaching his peak too quickly.

"_Jellal_", she breathed out, sensing her own impending climax, "_I…I'm about to—_"

He grunted, clenching his teeth. "_I can feel it, too,_" he gasped away, as he kept the slightly-elevated pace of his thrusts.

Now tightly fisting the white sheets underneath her, the reddish-haired woman began arching her back, and tossed her head from one side to the other. The stimulating waves of pleasure about to crest within her, Erza started to whisper "_I'm coming_", repeatedly, only to repeat it louder with each thrust. His eyes mostly shut, Jellal hissed at the sensation of her vaginal muscles tightening more, around his pulsating shaft.

Not before long, both had reached their highest points of pleasure, right after a hard buckling of their hips. Erza arched her back, the sheets tightly wrapped around her fingers, as a short cry was wrested deep from her throat—only to end with a few shuddering gasps.

At the same time, a primal growl was delivered from Jellal, as his entire body froze, and convulsed. It was the same sensations that he experienced before, having entered his climax. In the midst of her love canal ensnaring his cock—in a vice-like grip, he could feel that certain liquid warmth all over his shaft. Simultaneously, he could also feel his own liquescent warmth coming out, twice, in lengthy pulses.

Somehow, in the middle of all this, however...there was something in his mind that forced him to pull out of her sweet warmth. And, rather than releasing completely inside her depths, he instead guided his manhood to release the rest of it outside.

His hand around his phallus, Jellal moved up and down over it, feeling his liquid heat escaping him in a few short, but thick, spurts. Panting raggedly, and moaning, he could feel himself give to completion, slowly stroking his shaft to an eventual halt.

Drawing a sharp breath, his eyes shot wide open, at the full realization that finally wrought upon his attention—of what just transpired during that moment. A short gape was left on his flushed, sweaty face; his astonished expression froze, while his eyes remain at the sight beholding him.

Globs of iridescent-white fluid slowly leaked out of her vaginal entrance. However, that same pearly-white ejaculate had also coated the bare skin of her body, and elsewhere. A couple of thick strings clung to her front strands of hair, along with a slight patch on her cheek. The rest of it ended up in dribbles that lay over her ample breasts, and her rounded abdomen, where a bit of it overlay her linea nigra.

Her breaths less ragged, Erza moaned lowly at the warmth of his release covering her skin. "_Mm…Jellal…_"

The redhead then fluttered her eyes open, sitting up sharply, with a slight gasp. Erza's expression was pretty much like Jellal in front of her. Her stunned eyes focused on the pearlescent cum that stained her torso. It had an intense, pungent scent—much reminiscent of the water in a swimming pool.

Her sights remained there, before they shifted towards the equally-stunned look of his face.

"Er—Erza," he finally broke his silence, awkwardly stammering. "I…I'm so…so…sor—"

"No," the redhead cut right in, her cheeks flushing brightly. "You…you don't have to apologize for that." She then gave her lover, a sultry look in her eyes. "After all, it was a great, little reward from your efforts."

Jellal held back the lump in his throat, as she dabbled away the small patch of semen on her cheek, with a couple of fingers. She then took those fingers to her lips, licking them away with delighted moans.

Lips twisted into a devilish grin, Erza locked her lustful gaze at her bewildered beloved, moving her fingers to dabble upon the glaze of his essence that coated her enormous breasts. She gathered some of his spunk with one hand, while using the other to spread it around her well-endowed bosom. It earned her a choked gasp from Jellal, as she licked away more of the seminal fluid from her fingers, while dispersing the rest of it that gathered on her chest, thinly.

Erza then laid her hand over her swollen belly, still marked with blotches of his semen. She slathered the whitish fluid all over her curved abdomen, in a circular motion with her palm, as if it were her favourite lotion. The sight of it made Jellal breathless, seeing her massage his seed onto her large bump, until it became an evenly-thinned layer.

Blood pooling into his loins again, the azure-haired male blinked, concern now on his eyes. "Erza, are you sure you want to do that?"

Acknowledging the soft flutters from within, Erza rubbed her cum-stained belly up and down, grinning naughtily at him. "Well, why wouldn't I?"

His face burned a brighter red, in response. "It…it's dirty, when you do it like that…"

She raised a pointed eyebrow, her smirk more playful. "Not as dirty…as, say, making love with a woman who's bearing your child right now?"

Holding a dumbfounded expression on his face, for a quick second, Jellal shook his head, and bowed bashfully. "…You have a point."

His eyes flew up to the expecting female, who smiled teasingly at him, when he heard a small giggle from her. Grinning heartedly at Erza, Jellal leaned in to capture her lips, pressing his own against them. Simmering, but passionate, both relaxed into the kiss, while their tongues curled around each other. He didn't mind the hint of his own essence left over in her mouth, as they continued locking their lips against one another.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jellal panted for air, before he smiled suavely at the redhead, his fingers under her chin. "How about we pick up where we left off, but in the shower?"

Responding with a short laugh, Erza gave a naughty grin at him. "Only if you would let us clean up together, after."

Jellal held back an elated hum, before he helped her out of the bed. Holding her hand with his, he led his lover to their bathroom, nearby, where another steamy session followed.


End file.
